


A Leg Up On the Competition

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dominatrix, Drowning, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Legs, Power Play, Short Shorts, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Ash is no match for Misty.





	1. Mistyfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty has the very breasts like no one ever saw.

It was an ordinary day at the Cerulean City Gym. One after another, every challenger failed to defeat the undisputed gym leader Misty. That was, until Ash arrived.

Entering Misty’s arena, Ash was stunned by the sight before him. Misty’s short orange hair was complemented by her blue sports bra which cupped her small breasts nicely and blue swim shorts which extended just below her ass. The girl seemed highly confident in her well-toned body.

“Well, are you ready to start?” asked Misty impatiently.

Ash couldn’t help but admire the girl’s tomboyish nature. The way her hand rested on her hip as she tapped a foot showed such power.

“Uh, yes, gym leader Misty, it’s just….” squeaked Ash nervously.

“Just what?” demanded Misty.

“I, uh, I like your shorts…” said Ash nervously.

The gym leader was taken aback. “Oh, um, thanks… Well, let’s start.”

As the two battled, Misty noticed the boy looking her over a lot. Soon enough, Misty saw a bump forming in the front of Ash’s jeans.

“Oh my gosh,” thought Misty. “Am I turning this boy on?” The girl looked down at her body for a moment. “That explains the awkward compliment. I guess there are pros and cons to being able to wear such a loose outfit at work.”

While the gym leader was distracted, Ash managed to defeat Misty’s final Pokémon using his Pikachu. Misty was absolutely furious.

“How could this dweeb beat me?!” fumed Misty to herself. “Nobody beats me!”

Ash returned his Pikachu to its Pokéball. “Uh, good match” said Ash quietly. The boy seemed very self-conscious of his boner. He wanted nothing more than to get the badge and leave. Misty realized what was happening, and a devilish smile grew on her face.


	2. A Shallow Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash suffers a humiliating defeat.

“Hold on, now, the match isn't over yet” said Misty coyly.

“It’s not?” asked Ash.

“No.” Misty proceeded to dive into the water and swim to the other side of the pool. As she emerged in front of Ash, the boy got a perfect view of her cleavage. Misty’s pale skin gleamed from the water. Ash was utterly flustered.

“You may have beaten me in a Pokémon battle, but do you think you can take me?” questioned the gym leader.

“Huh?” questioned Ash.

“No Pokémon. Just you and me. Unless you don’t have the Pokéballs for it.” Misty grabbed Ash’s crotch, sending the boy into a state of great excitement.

“I do!” said Ash a little too enthusiastically.

Misty smiled. “Of course you do. My little tough boy thinks he’s so big and strong.” Misty proceeded to cup Ash’s crotch area some more. “He sure is in one department. This thing’s begging to be set free.” His voice escaping him, Ash just nodded his head.

“Take off your clothes for me” commanded Misty.

Without hesitation, Ash hurriedly threw off his clothing. The young trainer’s member sprung up, eagerly pointing towards the domineering gym leader.

Misty felt like a goddess before him. “Wow, you really like me. That thing’s massive.”

“Uh, thanks…” whimpered Ash.

“Are you a virgin?” questioned Misty. Ash shook his head yes.

Misty twisted her hip sidewards. “So you like my shorts, huh?” she questioned. Once more, Ash just simply nodded. “Well maybe if you put your head down there, you’ll find something nice.”

Ash slowly got on his knees and admired the girl from up close. He was mesmerized by the droplets of water slowly cascading down her thin legs. As his eyes worked their way up, he could almost smell the womanly power emitting from her exposed skin. Directly above his head, he saw the thinly-veiled fabric of her shorts. He could almost taste her.

“Tell me, have you ever seen a pussy before?” asked Misty.

“No…” replied Ash.

Misty smirked. “Try looking in the mirror.”

Ash was dumbfounded for a second. Before he could react, Misty’s toned thighs clamped shut around his head. Pushing his hands against her legs, Ash tried to break loose, but could not. Misty began stepping towards the pool.

“No, no, please stop!” sputtered Ash. Though he pushed against her using his feet, he soon found himself submerged in the shallow end of the pool. Misty sat down on a step in the pool with only her lower half being underwater.

Ash’s thoughts raced. “I can’t die like this. Not in the shallow end of the pool.”

Misty smugly put her hands on the back of her head, waiting for it to all be over.

“Come on, Ash, you can take her” thought the boy. “She’s just a girl. Be a man.” Ash began to fight back, splashing the water with his hands and kicking with his feet.

Misty lowered her hands and squeezed her thighs tighter. “Go ahead, struggle. I like a good fight.” Misty swung her legs from side to side, fighting back against the young trainer’s lessening strife.

Ash’s efforts were to no avail. He, a tan, bulky boy, was no match for this girl’s thin, pale, and hairless thighs. The boy had severely underestimated the power of his opponent. Try as he may, he simply could not get her off of him.

Ash knew it would surely be all over. Strangely enough, his dick was extremely hard from the whole ordeal, even underwater. One last thing crossed his mind. “I’m not going to die without feeling her tits.” Reaching back towards his captor, Ash cupped her bra-covered breasts. So sweet, so plump, so close. He attempted to slip off one side of Misty’s bra straps.

“Aw, you want to feel my tits before you die, don’t you?” mocked Misty. “Well too bad.” She grabbed her strap and pulled it back over her shoulder.

Mortified, Ash tried slipping his hand into Misty’s swim shorts. She easily grabbed his hand and pulled it out.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think so!” chided Misty.

“This is it” thought Ash. “I’m gonna die a virgin. Never even got to see boobs or a vagina.”

As his life began to fade before him, Ash opened his eyes and got one last look of his killer. A determined smile grace her face, her exposed belly contracting and expanding as she utilized her full bodily force. Ash thought that there was something extremely sexy in dying this way. As everything began to fade to white, Ash found himself cumming one last time. He then went limp.

Misty breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Ash. She playfully pushed the boy’s head back in forth in the water between her feet, admiring her handiwork. Misty then noticed the trail of semen running from Ash’s dick. “Well, I’m glad he got a kick out of it.”

Misty stood up, and cum drizzled down her legs from her swim shorts. “I know I sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
